


Drag Show

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry, Draco, and Ron attend a drag show.





	Drag Show

Ron’s eyes were transfixed to the stage. “Merlin, she’s hot,” he muttered.

Draco snickered and Harry nudged him, urging him to shut up. “Draco, we should really tell him.”

“But it’s amusing watching him drool over them. Besides, I’m not going to be the one to break it to him.”

“Fine, I’ll tell him.” Harry leaned over to Ron, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. The redhead turned to face him after slipping a dollar bill into the waistband of the drag queen.

“What?”

“They’re not women.”

“Huh?”

Draco snickered, “They’re men, dressed as women.”

Ron fainted.


End file.
